Night-night, its time for bye-byes...
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: WOW!! A ROTOQ FIC!! ((kinda!! sorta!!)) My first!! And a lot of Shock Treatment in here too. You *know* you want to read it.


A/N: A ROTOQ FIC!!! A ROTOQ FIC!!! I read the script a few times, decided I didn't like it because Transsexual didn't seem so elusive anymore ((I hate sequels to anything in movies. They always mess it up soooooo bad... The only reason I like ST, I guess, is because it's really only Brad and Janet outright coming back. Yes, I do have li'l conspiracies, as do other people about Nation/Cosmo, Ansalong, etc. You know what I mean!)). This fic actually came about when I was sleeping at my friend's house... she has those li'l glow in the dark stars on her ceiling and I was staring at them as my eyes were closing as I was about to fall asleep. Needless to say, I got inspired and then couldn't fall asleep. This is the product a glow in the dark stars.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magenta and Riff... but if I owned Frank, I'd be waaaaay to busy to be writing this. ^_~  
  
  
  
*- ...Night-night... it's time for bye-byes... -*  
  
She could feet the silken warmth of the grass as she lay down in the open field. The dark, minty-coloured grass brushed against her bare arms and legs as she spread herself out. He had already looked around; the field was empty, except of course, for those two.  
  
"Riff, vhy have you brought me out here?" She smiled questioningly up at her brother, now fully on top of her. He wasn't very heavy; sometimes Magenta wondered if he would just float away with the wind... but his warmth and love made up for his weight.  
  
"So no one will know," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Magenta smiled. This was unlike him to plan something as extravagant as this. She reached her hands up to pull his face closer to hers.  
  
He slapped her.  
  
*- ...it's been a great day, thanks a heap... -*  
  
She flinched a bit; Frank would do that all the time to her - he loved power games. But it was terribly unlike Riff to hit anyone. Even his sister, but especially his lover.  
  
Magenta smiled, thinking it WAS some sort of game, and squiggled her body under his.  
  
"Romance is not a children's game..." he softly cooed in her ear. She loved the way he did that.  
  
"But you keep going back..." he slapped her again. "It's driving you insane..." He grinded his pelvis into hers, sharply, as well as painfully. Although Magenta often enjoyed it, it was uncomfortable now. She dared even think that it felt... wrong.  
  
"Riff, dearest brother, I do not think..."  
  
"No, that's right - you don't." His hot breath glided over her face.  
  
Her eyes looked at him in horrified confusion. "Riff," she laughed nervously as she tried to prop herself up on her elbow.  
  
*- ...but now it's time... -*  
  
Riff did not let her. He touched her face gently with his hand, and then slid it towards her neck. Upon reaching it, he wrapped his fingers around it.  
  
She shivered at his touch. His skin was warm but the intent was not.  
  
Pushing harder upon each dying second, she was gradually laid back down on the cool ground. He shifted his weight so that it rested in his hand; on her neck.  
  
She did not fight for she could not win. Her mouth opened to question him, but could not form syllables. Her breath quickened as her air slowly left her body. Magenta blinked back silent tears, but even she could not hold them.  
  
Red and black mingled on her cheek as her tears dripped down, staining the grass. His eyes grew colder.  
  
*- ...for everyone... -*  
  
Her red hair created a halo around her head as the world became black. She blinked a few times. Her lips parted once more as she just stopped breathing altogether. Riff smiled as he knew those lips would never tell him lies again.  
  
The last thing she saw when looking up was not Riff. Oh no. It was the black Transylvanian sky, and each little star, glittering in proud glory. Stars... one of the many prides of their planet. They were so beautiful and small... surely they would protect her once she lived among them.  
  
Her eyes glazed over in death.  
  
*- ...to go to sleep... -*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! I actually liked the way that came out. Many many MANY thanks to Janet M Weiss ((penname: Janet)) for being online while I was typing this... and for listening to ramblings about death, sexuality, bruises, and of course - dancing dishes.  
  
If you don't review, dancing dishes shall dance around you and shatter shards of glass upon you! 


End file.
